1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image reading device configured to record an image on both sides of a sheet, and particularly to an image recording device comprising a return guide configured to convey a sheet having an image recoded thereon back to a recording unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device is configured to record an image on both sides of a sheet and comprises a sheet tray, a feed roller, and a recording unit disposed above the sheet tray. The feed roller feeds a sheet from the sheet tray toward the recording unit via a curved path extending between the sheet tray and the recording unit. In a double-sided recording mode, a sheet having an image recorded on one side thereof is switched back and returned to the sheet tray, and the feed roller feeds the sheet again toward the recording unit via the curved path. Because a path for guiding a sheet for recording one side thereof and a path for guiding a sheet for recording the other side thereof are shared, the image recording device is made compact.
However, when the feed roller feeds the sheet returned to the sheet tray, the feed roller contacts the surface of the sheet on which an image has been recorded. The feed roller may smear the image on the sheet, or a recording agent, such as ink or toner, may adhere to the feed roller which, in turn, may soil another sheet.